


Melt into me

by TropicalStorm



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalStorm/pseuds/TropicalStorm
Summary: Somehow Byakuya always knows what's best.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Kudos: 23





	Melt into me

" _OH GOD_ ". Renji shut his eyes as his back came in contact with the soft bed. He rolled onto his stomach, tightly gripping the cover, toes curling in utter pleasure. The redhead nuzzled his face in the cool sheets, finding the pillow and burying his face in it, muffling the sounds that were far beyond his control thanks to Byakuya.

He had to swallow down the moans that threatened to escape him in a shameless stream, his entire body singing at the fantastic feeling that washed over him.

Renji never felt so good in his life.

"Oh fuck, _Byakuya_."

"How does it feel?", the love of his life asked as if he didn’t recognize the reaction for what it was already. The cool deep voice of the older man sent a pleasant jolt up his spine even though he was nearly lost to the feeling that washed over him.

Renji had to press his cheek to the cloudy delight his head was resting on in order to be heard coherently. "Amazing! It feels so _good_."

"Does it?"

"Yes! Yes, it's so good, oh-". The rest of his words were buried in the pillow once more. He gripped It so tightly, as if his life depended on it.

The dark chuckle coming from Byakuya was enough to send a shiver through him once more. His voice hovering somewhere above the flushed redhead. "I told you, you should let me take care of you."

Renji couldn’t do anything but nod into the soft bedding.

The bed dipped as the Raven's weight joined him, a warm hand sneaked under his thick black sweater to lovingly caress his lower back. "Merry Christmas, Renji."

The redhead peeled himself from the pillow, rising his head just in time to meet his boyfriend's warm lips with his own. "Thank you so, so much."

He could feel Byakuya smile against him in the glow of afternoon light coming from his window, the cool tip of the raven's nose matching perfectly with the light snow that graced the city with its arrival.

It didn’t matter, they’ll warm up in no time if they keep it this way.

Renji arranged himself again, arms coming around Byakuya's neck to pull the beautiful man downwards. He was met with no resistance -on the contrary- the raven was all too eager to tangle himself in his soulmate's strong embrace.

They kissed deeply and slowly, not rushing any of their movements. Practiced hands found their rightful places as the two peeled each other's clothing while trying to stay glued to one another as much as possible.

It presented more of a challenge than they thought but they didn’t care, the awkward stumbles and less than graceful movements gave them all the excuses to smile and laugh against kiss swollen lips.

Moonlight pale body was fully flushed against a tanner decorated one. Skin to skin, heart to heart, soul to soul. Long fingers ran across every inch of warm skin they could find, tangling themselves in midnight and crimson locks, pushing aside the overly dramatic rose petals they were surrounded with.

The raven settled between Renji's legs, cherishing every sound he heard and caused, while the perfect long pair came around his waist to keep him close.

Renji kept uttering small noises of bliss between breathy kisses as Byakua's weight settled on top of him, pressing the redhead's body between his amazing boyfriend's and the impossibly soft and plush mattress said boyfriend surprised him with.

His back sank deeper and deeper into the mattress, head titling back to allow more access for the wicked wandering mouth that did wonderful things to his neck. His gift only waited for them to make use of it in the last hours of the daylight- the twin pillows waited to be slept on, soft sheets just begging for them to stay in Renji's new bed for the rest of the day.

It was the best surprise he could’ve gotten, thank the heavens Byakuya was willing to share it with him. The raven acted like it was his life's goal to give Renji the moon at every opportunity he got, going above and beyond for him every time. It was too much sometimes- too big and too extravagant, but now with Byakuya this close to him without any intention of letting him go and with every intention of making good use of his own present, he will _gladly_ take it.

Byakuya nailed it as expected, secretly smirking against flushed skin as Renji was fully giving himself to the feeling. He sank slowly and deeply into the accepting body beneath him, closing his eyes with the intensity of the sensation. He managed the surprise, he got the gift right, now the only thing that’s left was to try and see how sturdy everything was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me, or does every person gets a mattress sponsorship nowdays?


End file.
